1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a double-sided pressure-sensitive adhesive (PSA) sheet, in which PSA layers formed of an aqueous dispersion-type PSA composition are retained by a non-woven fabric substrate, and a method for producing the same.
The present Application claims priority to Japanese Patent Application No. 2007-279268 filed on Oct. 26, 2007 and the entirety of the content of the Application is incorporated in this Specification by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Double-sided PSA sheets with a non-woven fabric substrate are widely used as a convenient and reliable means of joining in home appliances, automobiles and office automation equipments and various other fields. Conventional art related to this sort of double-sided PSA sheet is described in Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 2004-067875, 2002-356660, 2006-143856 and 2001-152111.